warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bloody18
User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 1 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 2 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 3 All New Messages Below Please!! Oh, that sucks. D: You should RP on Ragnor to feel better! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That sounds horrid. Sorry. D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. Try crushing the pills. That's what I do sometimes, although they kind of burn your mouth. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) xD Not much. Trying to deal with all the crap on JMC. You? La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Meh. Not yet. >.< Did a bunch of homework over the break I'll turn in tomorrow and hopefully raise my grades but idk... La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) La-]]zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! That's probably it. xD IRC? La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL xDDDD La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi :3 Did you go on my chat? I saw a Bloody and I thought it was you since it said it lived in GA. Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 18:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm doing this wrong but I'm kinda inexperienced so tell me if it's wrong to write messages here. Thanks. Anyhow, I'd just like to say that I'd love to write the Tangletail/Fadinglight thingy... I don't mind doing it alone but it's completely your descision as it's your story. Also, I (gladly) accept the offer for mentoring on coding/writing/ways of the wiki. At the moment, I am an outright FAIL at all three things. Sorry again if this is wrong. Thankyou for both of those things XD Everyone’s weird in their own special way 18:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) PS. The signature is also a copy-and-pasted fail. Hey, this is Clover! I didn't leave here... I just forgot about WFF. Then I remembered it :o. So, for now, I'm back! :D SweetSacrifice♪ 04:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) IRC IRC A star, a star, dancing in the sky...' 01:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody! How are you? I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been more active on other wikis. I myself have been having problems with a troll (and my sig doesn't seem to be working right now) -SalemtheCruel again; not a ton. All I can say is I've missed you and I'm sorry I wasn't on more often *headdesks* -SalemtheCruel I feel completely lost XP Did I miss a lot during my long absence? -SalemtheCruel (Going to try to fix my sig) I need some help I'd like to adopt an abandoned fanfiction on this wiki; but I'm not sure where they are or how I can adopt one. Help plz? -SalemtheCruel (Too lazy to fix my siggie XD) Thanks Bloody! Sorry if I'm being a nuisance (I'm probably just being a paranoid freak; but I sometimes get the feeling that I'm not really welcome on this wiki) -SalemtheCruel I saw your blog.....Gosh; I'm gonna miss you! (Besides Jay; whom it tragically seems is no longer online) You were really my only friend here :( -SalemtheCruel Ahh. I understand about not writing; Warriors fanfictions were never for me I guess. I tried to write a few, but they never really caught on. Really, the best Warriors FF I ever wrote is one called 'Starclan's Mercy' that I wrote when I was 12 X_X I'm now 15. -SalemtheCruel Aww thanks! If you want to see it, I might post Starclan's mercy on here sometime, but I'm afraid of being told things like 'it sucks' -SalemtheCruel Great advice; thanks! =) -SalemtheCruel BTW: Should I tell you about wikis I'm more active on? Lol; yep! It's certainly hard to balance being a Redwall fan AND a warrior's fan, let me tell you! XD -SalemtheCruel I guess I could say it's a lot like Warriors; but the only two elements that are the same are talking animals, and battles/wars -SalemtheCruel Also....If you have any time; can i link you to a chatroom I made? Because talkpages have always been a bit slow for me http://bloody.speeqe.com/ Remember speeqe? You can just make a room and call it whatever you want ;P -SalemtheCruel O_O I finished MOST of SS ages ago, then got completely stuck on the final boss battle which is completely OTT and ridiculously hard. It's super annoying. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ]][[User talk:Zaffie| He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 21:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, can you please stop advertising everywhere? It's getting annoying... Birchy I am Arti's pet turtle Greg And I do the Macarena 11:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I hate to agree, but we have enough problems with keeping users here. If you want to advertise on a blog or something that's cool, but please stop messaging everyone, especially the new users who have just arrived. Thanks! --ArtiTalk? :D 16:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) IRC. I amYour worst nightmare 21:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) yupp wazzup? -- --[[User:Honeyrose34|'I']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|''' eat pickles :P']] 20:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) nothing really. just usual school stuff, sports, etc. -- --[[User:Honeyrose34|'I']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|' eat pickles :P']] 20:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) softball. and i'll be 14 next month. :) --[[User:Honeyrose34|'I']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|' eat pickles :P']] 20:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL, sorry. I'll be on tomorrow, maybe. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ]][[User talk:Zaffie| He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 05:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) '*Looks up from book* I will make no such promises. Oh you're still here? Oh, you're still a jerk? 22:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, thanks for this!!! Please could my siggie be black and yellow and say "Every day I'm shuffelin" after that song???? Thanks. Btw, this is Melodybird (at the mo my signature won't tell you that) XP Everyone’s weird in their own special way 18:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ohh sorry Bloody, I forgot to check my talk page. Silly me :P. About the signature- yes, I love it and it's exactly how I imagined. Only I have no clue how to use it. Sorry if I'm being a bit of a drag but I am generally a clueless sort of person :) Melodybird 16:04 02/05/2012 Hi! Well... um... this is majorly embarrassing, but I don't know how to copy and paste coding. I don't know how to get to the coding or anything! So sorry about my lack of any knowledge whatsoever. You must be sitting there thinking "doesn't she know ANYTHING????" I'm really sorry. Again. :P Melodybird 16:17 04/05/2012 Okay, dude, watch this. It is the funniest thing I've seen for AGES. xDDD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOq8rzY5rF4 [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 02:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bloody, thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for my awesome siggie. I love it! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 13:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL, you spelt 'shufflin' wrong in her siggie. Anyway, dude, you completely missed the point of the video. -_- *sigh* Make sure you have sound on, because the music makes it epic, and watch all the way to the end. It's very funny. If you don't get it I am not impressed. >.< [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 14:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hm, apparently I liked you to the wrong video. But I can't believe you don't like Owl City. You have NO TASTE IN MUSIC. -_- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MSCeG5-hdY Try this one. And watch the WHOLE THING. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, sorry I don't reply sometimes but it's because I sometimes have to leave really suddenly and my memory is absolutely TERRIBLE so I often forget to come back and reply. Yes, I have a(nother) question. How do you get those boxes saying "this is a fanfiction written by _________. It is not patrolled for accuracy" etc. Do you know which ones I mean? I can't find it ANYWHERE on the templates. It's probably real easy to find but I'm, as ever, the clueless new(ish)bee. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 11:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Gracias mi amigos for showing me that... and yep, I guess that's all I wanted to know!!! Thanks soooo much, and now I guess I can consider myself well informed on the ways of the wiki. More or less. Thanks for helping me! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 17:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, I do. In addition to a few stories of meh very own creation, I write about the Hunger Games (the awesomest, and I repeat, the awesomest 'series in existence) and Noughts 'n Crosses, and pretty much anything epic like that. Do you?? Well, I know you don't write fanfics on Warriors any more, but do you write fanfics on other wikis? And do you mind me writing in highlighted font? Sorry if you do. It makes me feel special :P [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin]] 18:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, ignore the bit about higlighted font. I thought it would come up highlighted if I copied and pasted highlighted text from a word document. Evidently not. XD [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 18:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I'd really like a link. Thanks. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 18:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the link!!!! I might not join the wiki right away because I'm soooooooooooooo busy right now and I waste so much of my time on wikis anyway. But I promise you that I will join in the future. And that, my friend, is a MELODY promise. (Melody promises cannot be broken). [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shuffelin']] 15:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry! xD Did you watch the vid? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 04:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) APOLOGY TIME Hi Bloody- I'm so so '''so ''SO '''sorry that I forgot to tell Zaffie that the spelling error in my siggie wasn't your fault. I have now. But you've already told her as well. I hope you can forgive me??? Oh, and thanks for the green box thingy-ma-jiggy. (I can't remember if I've already thanked you for it) [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ]][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Gosh I'm digging myself into a deeper hole here, aren't I???????????????? I'm even sorrier about referring to you as a girl. I just kinda assumed, because there are so many girls here that you were probably a girl too. So it's not that you are in any way girly, it's just me and my hopeless idiocy. And now I bet it's going to turn out that I have made some other stupid mistake in THIS message. Hope this apology list doesn't have to get too ''long... [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thats cool :P I don't think I'll write anything else here, just in case I say something wrong (again) xD 15:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ...and what d'ya know??? I just did something wrong again!!! Sorry, I forgot to log in. That was me. Aplogies again!!! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm confused. What did I say that confused you about whether I was referring to your talk page or the wiki as a whole?? I can't find where I put "write anything on here." I'm not sure what you mean. Anyway, I might not reply straight away to your next messages because I think I'm going to do some writing. But I might not. I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll not bore you with my tiresome plans. Au revoir! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I meant I was going to stop adding to talk pages in general. For a while, at least. Well, I may as well now because otherwise I will never learn from my mistakes :P and I am currently about to check out your RP wikis. RP means Role Play, right?? [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 09:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and in case you think it's weird that I thought I could check them out without a link, I thought I could find them on your "favourite wikis" part of your profile-thingy-ma-bobby. But I forgot to ask what they are called. I think I know which one the warrior one is, but what is the dragon one called? [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 09:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oooh I looked at the Warrior Clans one, and it looks awesome. *question storm alert* How can I join? Do I get to choose my Clan and my name and stuff? Do I have to be really really active, like every day? Can I choose if I am a warrior/apprentice/queen/kit? If I am a kit/apprentice, do I get to grow up? If so, how long would it take me to became a warrior? *question storm over* Can't wait to join :) [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 09:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh-kee doh-kee, so do I just add my character page, add a link in the chosen clan and start RPing?? Do I need to be approved first?? Oh, and can I start as a warrior or do I have to be born? Another question- can I be born as a loner but join?? Wait a second, know how to cheat out of growing up. Maybe my cat could have been born to an ex-FlameClan cat, who was exiled for falling in love with a DarClan cat, moons and moons ago. She named my cat a Clan name and gave her a apprentice/warrior name herself. When she died, my cat went and joined MossClan with her full warrior name. Could I do that? Because I have barely any patience with waiting. But I'll wait to be a warrior if that's against the rules. Thankyou! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) 1. this is a yurt. 2. What's your wikia about? --ArtiTalk? :D 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) WOFW? Sorry, brain's a little fizzled out from finals. -_- The RP one is fine. --ArtiTalk? :D 00:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I think it needs to be warriors related....sorry. :/ But we can be friends with the RP one. --ArtiTalk? :D 00:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'll add the RP one... --ArtiTalk? :D 20:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Um...I don't exactly have a list. More like, the peopl I usually go to when I need advice on stuff....--ArtiTalk? :D 03:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No, it's a 'I don't keep a list'. :) --ArtiTalk? :D 03:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I have reached my limit. :( ��Crystalheart�� 23:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) What's your wiki?��Crystalheart�� 00:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Book name? ��Crystalheart�� 00:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes ��Crystalheart�� 00:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Banned I don't usually get into other wikias business. I really don't. But when it begins to spill onto our wikia? That's a huge problem. I'm not sure if you were here when Sparrowsong was around (I don't think you were) but she was banned for bringing her wikia's trouble to us. She made users quit here for problems that weren't even out own. She made people turn on each other even though the problem was really hers. And it's happening again. I've been informed by several users about an ongoing...well....''battle between you and said users on your World of Fanfiction Wiki. And this isn't the first I've heard about it. I've had numerous complaints from numerous users for a long time. And even though I have no power over whatever horrible things you do on there, I can make sure you don't bring that drama over here. So you're banned for a month. If I hear one word ''from ''anyone ''about drama that need to stay on your wiki, but comes over here, I'm banning you forever. A word of advice, as a fellow head admin? If people are reacting this strongly to your rules, you're doing something wrong. You've harassed and abused multiple users. I can't tell you how many people have come crying to me (literally). You've been doing this too long and I regret not taking a stand. When the users who came to me linked me to your argument, I couldn't believe you wrote those words. You used someone's condition against them, you said horrible things, and you banned them all without just cause. As an admin, that's a despicable act. As a human....that's just unspeakable. I just hope the rest of the people on your wiki don't suffer for your poor choices. But I can assure you, if you step a toe out of line here, I will make sure you never hurt anyone here again. --ArtiTalk? :D 20:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ... Bloody, might I ask why you stole Epic Duck and didn't give any credit? http://worldoffanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18/Siggies ... 'Birchy I am Arti's pet turtle Greg And I do the Macarena 21:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Banned (Yet Again) I don't care if you are already leaving. I don't care what your excuses are. And if you message me about this on any other wikias, I am applying you for a world-wide-wikia ban. I don't want you on this wikia. I don't want my wikia associated with you. You can't get over things, can you? You feel a need to pull up the past, no matter who is will hurt. So I'm telling you now, you are banned on here for life, and if you contact me on another wiki, I will get you a wikia-wide-ban. If you contact anyone else, Birchy, Stareh, Vi, anyone else because of this, I will request a wikia-wide-ban. you get the picture? Stay away from this wikia, stay away from our users, just stay away. Because you can't seem to do anything without hurting one of your friends. Just.... stop. ----ArtiTalk? :D 18:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) HEY thanks for joining the site! The site is about doing what you love to do. So like if you love writing stories, you can write stories on there. If you like drawing pictures, you can draw them then upload them to the website. If you like writing poems you can make poems. You know, that kind of thing. You took me for a purpose, what was it?TELL MEEE!!!! 03:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well I need you to make a user page on my wiki so that we can talk on there instead of here. I tried looking you up on my wiki but I got nothing... You took me for a purpose, what was it?TELL MEEE!!!! 19:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) And then could you make a siggie so I can get to your account easier? The whole problem is that there is no link to your user/talk page in your signature... You took me for a purpose, what was it?TELL MEEE!!!! 19:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC)